


Names

by Master_Magician



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in this that part of the strength of Batman lied. Nobody knew the name of the shadowy figure that stalked the criminals of Gotham like the dogs they were. It was merely called 'The Batman'. No one knew what else to call this creature that inspired such terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into the DC universe fandom. I usually hate doing ones this short but I had a tiny idea and wanted to write it out and get at least something in this fandom. I might do more if I can come up with anymore ideas.
> 
> Enjoy.

Names held tremendous power.

This was something Bruce had learned a long time ago. It was like it all those old stories and things about monsters and demons that were all powerful. If someone knew their real name they were nothing. They were weak, powerless. At the mercy of the ones who knew their name.

It was in this that part of the strength of Batman lied. Nobody knew the name of the shadowy figure that stalked the criminals of Gotham like the dogs they were. It was merely called 'The Batman'. No one knew what else to call this creature that inspired such terror.

That was exactly what Batman was. A nameless monster, a demon no one knew how to defeat without its name. And that could never be found by those whom dwelled among the cesspit that was Gotham's underbelly. Without Batman's true name, it didn't just spread fear.

Batman was the living embodiment of fear.

Bruce was given a reminder of the power held by names when he fought Superman. The alien was all powerful, near indestructible, there were few foes he could not defeat. Not even Batman could have stood a chance without the kryptonite weaponry.

But what was it that defeated this demigod?

A name.

Lex Luthor had discovered Superman's real name of Clark Kent and with it had bent him to his will. Had made the most powerful being on the planet his puppet. His toy, his plaything to use as he saw fit.

Clark Kent, they were only two words made of a total of nine letters. Only one letter less than Bruce's own name. Yet they were all that was needed to make superman kneel like a groveling dog before his master.

Almost none knew Batman's true name. None could bend such a beast to his will. At least that was what it thought. Until Superman had uttered the words that could defeat it.

Superman knew the true name of the demon, with this knowledge the alien could slay him. Could break his will like his own had been broken.

That could not be allowed.

Every punch, every strike, every blow was done not to preserve the world from a possible threat. But to instead destroy a danger to Batman. So long as one untrustworthy soul held that knowledge, Batman could not rest until it was reduced to nothing but dust.

As if fate decided a single reminder to the influence of names wasn't enough, a second was given.

When Batman had Superman down on the ground, his body weakened and vulnerable, the deathblow was a second from being dealt. Then superman had to utter the one name neither Bruce nor Batman had heard spoken aloud in many years. Quite possibly the only name beyond its own that could have given Batman pause at such a pivotal moment.

Martha.

A simple six letters, but it was enough to make the horror that was Batman stop dead in its tracks. It could have ended the danger posed by Superman right then and there, but it had to know. Why did he say that name? How could he have known that name?

Even while crushing the defeated Superman's throat, Batman demanded where he knew that name from.

It was the name of Superman's mother. The arrival of the reporter, Lois Lane, gave the explanation. Martha was the name of Superman's mother.

The name of Superman's mother.

Superman had a mother.

In that moment, several things clicked together at once. Even while Superman was seconds from death, his last words were a strangled plea to a monster that knew no kindness to save his mother. Superman didn't care about his own life, only that his mother was saved.

Superman, an alien with the power to destroy the world. A being almost no force on said world was able to stand against, actually had a mother. A woman that a true son would do anything to protect.

Even kill a person they had no real desire to kill.

Batman couldn't hurl the kryptonite spear away fast enough. The metal felt like boiling hot lead even through its gauntlets. The spear was a weapon forged to kill a god that was in truth all too human.

Further proving his devotion to his mother, Superman was already trying to rush off to his mother's rescue. Despite his numerous injuries and the fact that he still hadn't recovered from the last blast of the kryptonite gas. He could barely stand, his arm around Lois' shoulders was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

An innocent was in danger, didn't matter who, Batman wouldn't let something like this slide. It volunteered to rescue Mrs. Kent without a second thought. Superman was reasonably hesitant to accept but the alien was no fool, he was in no condition to mount a rescue.

With a promise Martha would come to no harm, something Batman would never have done normally, it rushed away into the night to find the elder Kent.

Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were not so different when all the layers were stripped away and everything laid bare. But there was one main difference. Bruce would have given anything for the slightest chance to save his parents. But that was not possible, Martha and Thomas Wayne were long dead and nothing was going to bring them back. Bruce had made peace with that years ago.

But here was Clark Kent, his father just as long dead, but not his mother. Martha Kent could still be saved if Batman acted fast enough. It had the chance to do the one thing Bruce could never do for himself.

Save Martha.

Batman would save Martha no matter the cost. If anyone stood in the way, it was bringing all the fury of hell with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think everyone.


End file.
